Darkness of the Past Reborn
by Time Jumper
Summary: We all know the story of The Lord of the Rings but . . . Times change and hearts can be mended but can one person change who they are even with the whole world against them...
1. Chapter 1

All stories have a beginning. This story had one but no more. It's beginning was lost in the sands of time and never to be retrieved again. Hark! For there is still hope if you believe. For within every spoken and unspoken word boundaries between the worlds can surly be lifted. What was thought a fantasy can be a reality without no one ever knowing.

As I weave this tale I only say that I hope those who read it, enjoy it. In my heart lays a story worth telling if only you will listen. Do not set your eyes on the back button yet, for you could very well be missing the best of this story without ever realizing it's potential. All I ask is for you to read and judge not of other stories until you truly have grasped it's plot.

Let me take you back. Back when during an age people struggled for their freedom and won. Back to when all life was in danger by the one person that wanted to destroy it all. Back to one individual who would never know the horror of what he would become under the tutalage of another until it was already to late. It is with this individual that I will start with and his name is . . .

Sauron

Stars twinkled among themselves. In the east a strong light grew and the sun rose lazily above the mountains in the distance. The sky produced many beautiful colors so brilliantly that a soft gasp was heard. A small boy watched from his perch high above the trees. Dark red hair shined with the sun and pointed ears wiggled in delight. His nose twitched and he sneezed.

"Gorthaur Aramarth! Get DOWN! NOW!" The little boys ruby red eyes widened in fear. OH! No! I am really in for it now! Eek! Someone save me! He clumsily climbed back down the tree only to be met with his one and only mother. She wore a long white dress that had a gold cord tied around her waist. The rest of the cord hung down the rest of the dress and barely touched the ground. Her face was pale and her hair was a dark red. Her eyes burned a bright yellow as they looked upon her son.

"WHAT have I told you about climbing trees? Don't you even care about getting better?" His mom was royally mad and if fire could come out of her eyes they would.

"You little mister are going straight back to your room and that is where you are going to stay."

"But . . ."

"No! I will not stand here and argue with you. GO!"

The little boy now known as Gorthaur trudged away back to the house in the trees. He knew she wasn't mad because he was up in a tree but, she was mad because he was ill and should be resting. He knew she cared but there were the times when he wished things were different.

Ignored and unloved he would seek the highest branches in hopes of reaching the skies for freedom. They gave him a home, food, water but what they could not give him was happiness. That happiness was shattered only a few months ago when he began to get a chill. From then on he was in his room never to see the stars or the light of the sun. Never will he play in the fields of golden wheat for he was restricted from ever doing so.

A few months ago his father had died fighting the enemy of the people, Melkor. He led a rebellion and the result was bad for none survived but his father. Melkor the enemy . . . He tortured his father and sent his broken body home to us. I don't know if I will ever be the same again. That day I lost my will to live for where is hope if my only father is gone, taken by the wings of death and never to return to land of the living. Is there hope at all? Who will fight? Will freedom ever come to the people of this land?

Finally reaching his room he sat on his bed and sighed. He wore an off white shirt and pants made of soft leather that were durable on any occasion. Bare feet shuffled the ground as he place his palms on the bed on either side of him. He wasn't tired for he had slept all night waking before dawn to witness the rising of the sun.

Time passed and his mother did not come to visit him in his room. She must really be very angry with me. Maybe I went to far. After what seemed like forever the door finally opened and a servant stood in the doorway.

"Young master, I was sent to bring you to your mother. Come." The servant said. He got up from the bed and followed the servant regretting his own actions of late. As they exited his room people stood in the hallways on either side but, each one of them mirrored an expression of sullenness. Each one held a candle as if he were a shadow and they were saying goodbye. The line of people went on all the way to the very doors of the thrown room where his mother resided.

Although the sun had just risen the air around everything seemed blurry and shadowed. What is happening? Why do I feel such heaviness in the air? Shadows lingered and the darkness had a quality that made it seem like it was alive. Is it alive? The trees bowed as if they were dying from the very darkness that was seeping into my heart and all things around me. Again I wondered what was happening.

"Gorthaur . . . ." It was his mother who called out but her voice sounded strained.

"Mother!" I could feel myself panicking. When I was finally inside I saw why and soon everything became clear.

"My dearest son, I can no longer take care of you. I am giving you to someone who can. Please understand that I love you with my whole heart but, it pains me to see you so ill." Beside my mother stood the very person my father died to fight off. It was this person that my mother was giving me to.

"Mother . . ." I was speechless but I could not say a thing for my heart grew heavy. All I saw before and all around was darkness. It seeped into my very body I felt myself growing cold with impending doom. I thought that I would collapse right then and there but I held strong. I did not want this to be my reality. I wanted to stay here where I was born but I was not getting much choice.

Melkor looked at me and the doom I felt grew till my chest felt tight. Finally I could take no more and tears escaped my eyes and splattered to the floor. My own mother was giving me away and I was helpless to do anything.

"Mother . . ." I said her name once more as if to persuade her to keep me. I wasn't ready to face the world. I was not even a hundred years and already I was forced to live with someone else.

Everything began to happen so fast that I did not see the malicious grin that Melkor gave me. I did see it but paid no mind. My heart was just not into anything at the moment. In fact you could almost wonder if I was daydreaming. At least to me I was and all this was just a dream. I would wake up and the nightmare would be over.

I did not take note of the traveling days nor the rumors going around about me being Melkor's new prize. Nothing could clear the darkness that now invaded my heart and mind. My body only seemed to respond on instinct and no amount of my screaming thoughts could get it moving. I had to escape from my own terrible fate. I just had too!

Finally after much traveling our journey ended in a land that was named, Mordor. I had heard often that he named it because all shadows resided there. It was also said that dark creatures lived and thrived in the valley. Some even said that there was a lot of earthquakes that originated there. Most recognized the land for what it was. A land of shadow where even the bravest of hearts are scarred for life. It is where I was heading. Would I ever come out of it alive? All I knew was that my life was over with and a new one was just about to begin.

Well. What does everyone think? Is it good or is it bad? Should I continue or trash this story? It's all up to you readers so review and give me your opinions.

Note: Gorthaur is Sauron in Sindarin (2nd Edition of The Silmarillion)

2nd Note: Aramarth umm . . . still trying to figure out. (I uh had this chapter done about a few months ago but didn't get around to updating till now so I have to do a lot of backtracking. Smiles sweetly...then sweatdrops as realization hits. )

I think thats all for now. Don't know when I'll update again but that would be completely up to you the readers.

Bye for now . . . smiles at everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

__

In another world parallel to Middle Earth

Far away . . .

Swirling winds blew . . . . .

Sounds were deafened . . . . . . . .

Night approached . . . . . . .

No amount of tiredness could get me to sleep tonight as my mind whirled with thoughts of the dreams not long ago. They disturbed me because I found myself asking questions about them. In truth there were no answers to the phenomenon of my dreams. Lately however they have begun to grow darker and darker as if a shadow were taking over. I soon felt the approach of an emptiness and a darkness shrouding me from all things light. Heavy as my thoughts were tiredness finally took over.

Everything was dark. At first there was no sound for the quiet was a deafening boom that filled me with dread. There was only darkness until I opened my eyes.

Gray and black was the world I now saw but before me lay a swirling mass of the abyss. A darkness that pulled me forward. I found myself unable to pull away. It didn't take long before half my body was covered by this abyss. I grabbed the earth in hopes of pulling myself out however my efforts were fruitless. I closed my eyes in hopes of not having to witness my own end but that was not to be.

Hands grabbed at mine. Opening my eyes I saw figures dressed in black robes pulling me out. They had no faces but for the tattered black robes they wore. I had been pulled out of the abyss only to come face to face with something maybe far worse.

Gasp Waking with a start I placed my hand on my chest as if out of breath. Was it a premonition to something yet unannounced or, was there a hidden message waiting to be revealed. All I could do was hope that today would not end badly for me.

That morning I did what most people do and that is gather clean clothes and go take a shower, dress up and then go to work and get tired all over again, come home and go to bed and then go through the whole routine all over again. With all this in mind you would think that I had a rather normal life. Unfortunately that wasn't to be because my father is a Third degree High Priest of Wicca. My mom on the other hand is Catholic so in a way both don't get along very well.

There is another reason they don't get along and that is while I'm a Scorpio and my dad is of the same sign my mom is the opposite because she is a Leo. If anyone knew about star signs then they would know that it is a very bad pairing of people. Nonetheless both are married for more then twenty years but now live separately in different houses.

While all of this seems rather not so bad there were however the occasional fights that I often found myself embroiled in. Were it not for my dreams and my art, I don't think that I would have survived as long as I have. The fact that these strangely dressed wraith apparitions appeared often in my dreams didn't help. I even dreamed of places I had never been to but assume these places are past lives. It was as if someone was trying to remind me of something before I forgot what was important.

Day by day with nothing but these thoughts of past lives is enough to make some people confused to the brink of insanity but, as for me, I can't go insane because I already did in another time frame long ago in another life. I even saw the last moments before I died and believe me it is not something I would want anyone to remember nor see because now I have seen death . . . my own. Even though it was a long time ago you almost have to wonder but again I will remind you that it was a very long time ago. Who I was is just a memory that's all but there are some lifetimes that I would like to return to someday.

It is in these lonely days that I wonder where have I gone wrong? What did I do to ever deserve what I have now but there is one solemn answer for it all. Destiny and the ever changing winds of time that are hardly noticed as we grow and die and reborn again. Our spirits learn from the past and yet there feels to me many more things to come upon with unsteady steps as we traverse on an unknown path. We think that by choosing one path it is the right one but even destiny can surprise you.

One minute you could be writing a story and the next find yourself lost and alone in the middle of a bloody battlefield with dead bodies everywhere. What do you do then? Where will you go knowing full well that you have no experience with weapons or even how to handle them? What do you do when you realize that you may end up dead because you made a stupid mistake as not staying where you were or vice versa?

After having a nice lavish shower I got dressed and went to the kitchen to eat something. The kitchen was a real downer to look at since you could plainly see the mold growing on the back door black and disgusting. Even the curtains were ugly and light brown with grayish mold growing on them. The sink was clean but what would you expect from a house that now had only two people living there. My father took it upon himself to move out when my mom needed him the most he had to be a . . .. Insert nasty comment here ! Sighing I made something to eat. Cereal . . . goody . .!

My mind couldn't help but wander. Would it be so simple to travel abroad to another world far from this one? I couldn't help but think that yes, I can go there but in reality that is not possible as of yet. No one that I know of had ever thought of finding the key way to go from one world to another. Wouldn't it be so awesome to go to another world and glimpse a life so different from this one. In the end though it is only a dream that will only be just that . . . . a dream.

I have often dreamed and hoped but all I can do now is to move on and hope that as I continue life will get better. In that one hope maybe I can change the future or my own driven mind that thinks it's so possible to travel to another world. One day I will try every method possible but for now I just keep walking and wandering from day to day wondering of what was, what is, and what will someday come to pass.

Washing my cereal bowl and spoon I dried them and put them away. It was then that I remembered that I had the day off of work. With a slight smile I went to my room upstairs which by the way was rather small. I shouldn't complain because not everyone has their own room. Agh! Why must I be such an idiot or maybe that is because I really am stupid. Okay, I know that I'm not stupid but there were times that I wanted to just run away from life. Kids in my own class didn't like me no matter what. It wasn't until one girl said that she wouldn't want to be my friend anymore because, I didn't wear makeup like other girls which made me realized how far away from true life I was. I know how cruel that comment was and it has stuck with me for the longest time. They say time heals but for me it doesn't and though it tickles my brain there will come a time when it will all wash away with the rain.

One tear slid from my eye as the past hurt more than anything. I wish to go to another world so that I could find some semblance of peace from those that were harsh. You would think that life would be fair but isn't as I am to attest too. We all have our hardships in life so why can't I move on already . . . . . . .

Maybe a movie will cheer me up. I decided on the movie Lord of the Rings because in a way it presents a charisma that pulls you in and holds you making one realization that there is more to life then the one you're currently living. It's a story of magic and of evil but also about a world on the brink; struggling to survive on what remains of what little time they have left before the final deafening wave comes crashing down to wipe out all civilization. Although I have watched it before nothing can compare to my hopeful heart that today would be the day when I would be whisked away into this enchanted world.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry this took so long. I had to get in the right mood for this in order to fill out the rest of this chapter to perfection. I read this chapter almost five times and I still haven't found anymore mistakes. Well, if anyone finds any mistakes please tell me in a review.


End file.
